


out of my mind

by pallettownn



Series: supernatural ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mostly), (probably), Canon Compliant, Cas still has his wings, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is an Idiot, Drunk Dean, Ficlet, M/M, Sarcastic Sam Winchester, cas is oblivious, castiel doesn’t take any shit, crackfic, just wanted to contribute something after the shitshow of a finale, next tag is a 15x20 spoiler, no beta we die like dean, okay, set in season 6, short fic, will have spelling mistakes, youre safe now, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallettownn/pseuds/pallettownn
Summary: “Are you drunk?” Sam asked.“No, Sammy! I’m pregnant!” Dean exclaimed exasperatedly.“No, you’re not,” Castiel said.“Yes I am! I am and you’re the dad!” Dean gave the former a huge smile, but Cas just stared at Dean like he was insane.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: supernatural ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024966
Kudos: 23





	out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> aaand a destiel thing from over a year ago newly edited up to post here since the finale made me punch a wall (literally). might make another part but for now take this lol. i think at the time of writing it i was on season 6 or 5 so it’s probably set sometime around then.

It was around 2 in the morning when Dean rushed into the motel breathing heavily. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester while Sam continued researching.

“Guys. I have an important announcement to make,” Dean said loudly, looking kind of sad but also excited.

“O...kay?” Sam looked up from the laptop and Cas nodded for Dean to continue.

“I’m pregnant,” Dean said proudly. Sam and Cas squinted at him.

“Are you drunk?” Sam asked.

“No, Sammy! I’m pregnant!” Dean exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“No, you’re not,” Castiel said.

“Yes I am! I am and you’re the dad!” Dean gave the former a huge smile, but Cas just stared at Dean like he was insane. 

“No, you’re not,” Cas said again, making Dean glare at him.

“Wow, I can’t believe my own friggin’ BOYFRIEND doesn’t believe me. It’s understandable for Sammy, but you? Damn. My family doesn’t care about me,” Dean sighed dramatically and collapsed on the nearest bed before continuing. “It’s been like this since I was fou-”

“Dean. We care about you, but I am not your boyfriend nor are you pregnant. I can do an ultrasound, if you’d like. What makes you think you’re... pregnant?” Castiel asked, with the usual annoyed edge in his voice.

“Well.. I woke up this morning and threw up and I just feel more... I dunno, pregnant? Do an ultrasound,” So Castiel did as Dean commanded. The results? 

“Dean, you’re not pregnant, I’m very sorry. You are drunk, though,” Dean pouted at the angel, his eyes filling with almost mock sadness.

“Caaaaas! I was gonna teach him all the good musiiiiiiic!” Castiel sighed at his best friend and threw an exasperated look at Sam who just shrugged.

“Dean, maybe you should let Castiel and I work on researching this case while you sleep, yeah?”

Dean sniffled and nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. Castiel sighed in relief. Sam pursed his lips, making the angel give him a glare. “Yes, Sam?”

“I didn’t say anything,” the tall man was suppressing a smile, though, and was determinedly not looking at Castiel.

“You’d like to,”

Sam paused. “Uh. It sounds kind of ridiculous to wonder now, but... why did Dean call you specifically his boyfriend and uh... baby daddy?”

Cas just gave him a puzzled look, titling his head to the side. “Did you expect him to say you?” he asked, making Sam cringe and say ‘no’ multiple times. “Then I don’t see why it’s an issue. I was just the closest person in the vicinity that wasn’t his brother. It’s quite simple in my opinion,”

Sam nodded, still not buying it, ‘cause why didn’t Dean say some random woman? Then again, this was Dean they were talking about. Sam chalked it up to Cas’ explanation and went back to research right before he heard a ‘flap flap’ and Cas was gone.

Dean woke up on his bed in the motel, head pounding. He sighed and groaned loudly, catching his younger brother’s attention. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, throwing a water bottle at him, to which Dean groaned at.

“You were totally out of your mind last night, dude! You said that you were pregnant and that Cas.. that Cas had to do an ultrasound... There’s painkillers on your nightstand.” 

Dean groaned once again in response, this one sounding more like agreement though, not noticing Sam’s hesitation when bringing up Cas, making the younger sigh in relief. Sitting up slowly without opening his eyes, Dean downed the entire water bottle in just a few gulps, before squinting just to get the pills from beside his bed. It was a few minutes of him sitting rubbing his temples before he spoke. “Wait, did you say I said I was pregnant?” Sam nodded in confirmation. “And did.. C-C.. Cas do an... ultrasound... on... me...?” Sam nodded again, making Dean bury his head in his hands. “Holy shit. I’m gonna jump go off a friggin’ bridge now. Bye, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
